This invention relates to a rotary internal combustion engine and more specifically to a rotary internal combustion engine comprising a rotating assembly with at least four cylindrical segment type oscillating pistons, mounted on the outer periphery of a rotating rotor or alternatively to the sides of the rotating rotor, a stator body which is divided into at least four sectors that are required for purposes of achieving the four combustion stages of a combustion cycle i.e., intake, compression, expansion and exhaust. Namely, there is provided an internal combustion engine in which the combustion chambers are formed between the rotating assembly and the stationary assembly and with the oscillating pistons being embodied in the movable assembly or alternatively in the stationary assembly. Ignition means or alternatively fuel injection means, which are provided for each combustion chamber via the movable assembly or alternatively via the stator assembly, are used to ignite the gas mixture whereby the gas pressure generated by the combustion gases is used to rotate the movable assembly that provides the continuous circular motion which in turn can be employed to rotate a power output shaft.
It has long been known in the prior art to provide internal combustion engines embodying different types of construction capable of providing different kinds of performance. A prior art form of internal combustion engine suitable for use in a variety of different type of applications is that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,615, which issued on Aug. 28, 1990, to the inventor of the present application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,615 is directed to an internal combustion engine which embodies a motion-conversion mechanism that is designed to convert the oscillating motion of a rotor assembly into a continuous circular motion which in turn is suitable for use for purposes of imparting rotation to a power output shaft. In accordance with the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,615, the motion-conversion mechanism thereof is characterized in that a circular-type externally toothed gear which is mounted on a power output shaft engages the teeth of a teethed segment gear such that they are in constant engagement. The teethed segment gear is mounted on a slidable gear carrier which is supported in mounted relation in an opening provided in a rotor frame for slidable movement therewithin between a first position and a second position. The rotatable power output shaft is mounted for rotation on bearing means which are fixedly mounted on the engine's stator.
Another prior art form of internal combustion engine suitable for use in a variety of different types of applications is that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,757 which issued on Mar. 6, 1884. U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,757 is directed to a rotary internal combustion engine comprising a stator having an enclosed chamber. The chamber is defined by a pair of opposing side walls and a peripheral wall extending therebetween. A rotor is displaced within the chamber and is mounted for rotation by a shaft extending between the side walls. The rotor includes at least one arm projecting radially from the shaft and a rotator member pivotally mounted on the end of the arm by a pivot pin. The rotator member has a working surface which spans between the side walls and has leading and trailing surfaces in contact with the peripheral wall thereby defining a combustion chamber. The rotary internal combustion engine further comprises means for introducing air into the chamber. This means includes at least one outer passage which is rotatable within the chamber and opens radially, with respect to the shaft, into the chamber.
Although internal combustion engines constructed in accordance with the teaching of the aforementioned patent are capable of providing adequate performance, a need has nevertheless been evidenced for improvement to be made thereto. One such improvement which is deemed to be needed resides in the need to be able to increase the power output that one is normally capable of realizing from a rotary internal combustion engine of conventional construction. Namely, there exists a need to realize an increase in the power output of the rotary internal combustion engine by virtue of maximizing the utilization of the expended gases that are generated during the combustion which takes place in the combustion chamber of the rotary internal combustion engine.
Another such improvement which is deemed to be desirable resides in the need to be able to maximize the expansion of the combustible gases in order to achieve the concomitant benefits that flow therefrom.
Yet a further such improvement which is deemed to be desirable resides in the need to be able to attain a better continuous gas seal of the combustion chamber from that which one is normally capable of achieving in a rotary internal combustion engine that is of conventional construction.
Still another such improvement which is deemed to be desirable resides in the need to improve the lubrication of the internal combustion engine.
Still yet, a further such improvement which is deemed to be desirable resides in the need to be able to complete at least one time within one revolution of the rotating assembly all four combustion stages in each of the combustion chambers; namely, intake, compression, expansion, and exhaust.
Still a further such improvement which is deemed to be desirable resides in the need to be able to increase the power output of the internal combustion engine by altering the compression ratio of the engine without altering the ratio between the air and the fuel that is supplied to the engine.
Another such improvement which is deemed to be desirable resides in the need to be able to burn in the internal combustion engine a variety of combustible fuels such as hydrogen, methanol, gasoline, etc., by varying the compression ratio.
Further still, another such improvement which is deemed to be desirable resides in the need to be able to downsize the engine of the rotary internal combustion engine.
Still a further such improvement which is deemed to be desirable resides in the need to be able to improve the ignition system of the rotary internal combustion engine.
Another such improvement which is deemed to be desirable resides in the need to be able to increase in multiples of four the number of combustion chambers in order to provide for a smoother running of the rotary internal combustion engine.
To thus summarize a need has been evidenced in the prior art for a new and improved four stage rotary internal combustion engine which is either valveless or which embodies valves.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stator assembly suitable for use in an internal combustion engine for purposes of effecting the formation of the four combustion stages; namely, intake, compression, expansion and exhaust.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a stator assembly which is particularly suited for use in a rotary internal combustion engine which is characterized in that it is possible therewith to realize an increase in the power output of the rotary internal combustion engine by virtue of decreasing the size of the inlet sector in comparison to the expansion sector thereby maximizing the utilization of the expended gases that are generated during the combustion which takes place in the combustion chamber of the rotary internal combustion engine, a function which presently is fulfilled by an expensive turbocharger.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a stator assembly with a surface on which the sealing rings of the oscillating pistons slide and which is located at a variable distance from the engine's center axis such as to render it possible therewith to effect the execution of the four stages of combustion; namely, the inlet, compression, expansion, and exhaust stages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stator assembly wherein the oscillating segment type pistons are located below the stator portions thereby minimizing the gas force acting upon them.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide such a stator assembly that is particularly suited for use in a valveless rotary internal combustion engine which is characterized in that it is possible therewith to increase the volume of the gases trapped in the inlet sector in order to alter the compression ratio of the combustible gases, which in turn is essential for the acceleration of the engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved movable assembly wherein the oscillating segment type pistons are mounted below the rotor portions, thereby preventing the oscillating pistons from escaping the rotor assembly, and further, to minimize the gas forces acting on the oscillating pistons thereby permitting them to move freely.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved movable assembly wherein oscillating segment type pistons are provided that are independent from each other and that are operative to effect the sealing and lubrication of the rotary internal combustion engine.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved rotary internal combustion engine which renders it possible to have continuous firing and completion of all four combustion stages within one revolution of the movable assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved rotor assembly which is either valveless or which embodies valves and which is suitable for use in an internal combustion engine for purposes of functioning as the gas inlet and gas outlet of the engine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a rotary internal combustion engine which renders it possible to locate the rotating assembly, either internally or externally, relative to the engine's stator body.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide such a rotary internal combustion engine that is characterized in that it is possible therewith to have a simultaneous combustion of two opposite combustion chambers on the same rotating assembly thereby minimizing the thrust force acting on the engine's rotating shaft thereby and reducing the vibration of the engine.
Further still another object of the present invention is to provide such a rotary internal combustion engine which is characterized in that it is possible therewith to maximize the gas opening for purposes of reducing the resistance of the exhaust gases.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary internal combustion engine which is characterized in that it is possible therewith to regulate the size of the inlet sector in order to alter the compression ratio of the rotary internal combustion engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary internal combustion engine which is characterized in that it is possible therewith to regulate the size of the outlet sector in order to maximize the forces generated by the combustible gases.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary internal combustion engine which is characterized in that it is possible therewith to burn a variety of combustible fuels.
Last but not least it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary internal combustion engine that is either valveless or that embodies valves and that is inexpensive to fabricate, economical to operate, small in size, and smooth and clean to run.